Because She Would Ask Me Why I Loved her
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Otalia One-shot Fic.An alternate ending to the episode 4-24-09 after Olivia closes the door and Natalia leaves. The poem is NOT mine...It's by christopher Brennan...Plz R&R. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Otalia fan fic...So be nice plz...Alternate ending to when Natalia left Olivia's in the episode of 2-24-09. Reviews would be great...Thanks for reading...**

Olivia leaned back against the cool wooden door, a wide smile present on her lips. As she stepped into the room however her smile slipped into a confused frown when she heard a soft almost unsure knock at the door. When she pulled open the door she was shocked to find Natalia standing in front of her wringing her hands nervously, her gaze fixed firmly on the ground. The older women couldn't help but smile at the endearing display from the women she had grown to love.

"Natalia?" she spoke up slightly unsteadily "What's wrong?"

Natalia finally looked up at her showing the hesitancy in her eyes as she shifted nervously from foot to foot "Nothing's _wrong _exactly...I just..." she bit her lip as her gaze shifted behind Olivia to look into the room "I...Um...Forgot something..."

"You forgot something?" Olivia frowned realising that Natalia hadn't even stepped into the room "I don't understand..."

Natalia sighed quietly "Can I come in?"

"Come In?" Olivia echoed blankly as she too glanced behind her "But...I thought you said...."

"Please?" Natalia implored her soft dark eyes pleading with Olivia's own.

Olivia felt her heart skip a beat in her chest as Natalia gazed at her "of course"

Natalia stepped into the room and Olivia shut the door gently behind her before turning her confused gaze once again to Natalia.

"So..." she prodded gently fighting the urge to take Natalia's hand in her own to provide some kind of reassurance. When Natalia offered no response Olivia moved forward slightly though she tried to maintain a distance that Natalia was comfortable with "Natalia?"

Natalia took a deep breath as she met Olivia's tender gaze and surprised even herself when she felt the confidence boost a simple look from the other woman could give her. Deciding to take advantage of the feeling she reached forward and took Olivia's hands in her own before speaking in a hushed voice "I...I forgot to do something..."

Olivia attempted to push the hope down in her chest all too aware of the crushing feeling of disappointment it could result in "What is it..."

"I..." Natalia gulped softly as the words seem to stick in her throat and her stomach fluttered nervously. Taking a step forward she lifted a hand to Olivia's cheek "Olivia..."

Olivia's eyes fluttered shut at the soft caress of Natalia's fingers on her cheek, allowing herself against her better judgement to revel in it.

Natalia unconsciously licked her lips as she found her gaze drawn to Olivia's full lips. She ran a thumb over them gently and Olivia forced her eyes open to look at Natalia "I don't want to push you into anything..." she whispered, fighting valiantly against the urge to follow her emotions and kiss the other girl senseless "I need...to do this right with you..."

Natalia nodded and stepped forward giving Olivia plenty of opportunity to pull away "You're not pushing me..." with that she pulled Olivia gently closer to her, closing the final space between them....Between their hearts. At the first soft touch of lips they both gasped at the feelings that shot through them. Olivia hesitantly wrapped an arm around Natalia's waist needing her to be as close as possible as she deepened the kiss and ran a hand through Natalia's dark hair just as she had in her dreams.

When they finally pulled away Natalia leaned her forehead against Olivia's "You never told me it could be like this" she gasped out.

"Only with you" Olivia whispered as she lifted a hand to Natalia's lips, tracing them gently in amazement.

After a moment of silence Natalia pulled away slightly though she still kept the gentle physical connection of their bodies "Can I stay here tonight?" she asked. She blushed as she realised how that had sounded "I mean...Just to sleep? I...I kind of need to be as close to you as I can right now...And that sounded incredibly stupid...." she raised a hand to cover her eyes in embarrassment.

"No" Olivia responded as she reached for Natalia's hand and pulled it away from her deep brown eyes "It didn't sound stupid at all...But...are you sure that you want to..."

Natalia nodded surely "If...If it's okay with you that I stay..."

"Of course it is" Olivia said softly before she pulled Natalia forward into an ecstatically happy hug.

----

"Olivia?" Natalia whispered, breaking the silence as moved slightly closer to Olivia in the bed and squeezed her hand tightly.

"Yeah, Honey?" Olivia responded quietly.

Natalia smiled at that. When Frank had called her that it had seemed...wrong...As if it was just something else to be known by. But when Olivia called her it, it made her feel like she was the most loved person in the world.

"I Love you..." she said sincerely as she snuggled into Olivia's side "I just...Needed you to know that..." when she received no answer after a minute she spoke up again "Olivia...I'm sorry...Maybe I shouldn't have..."

"It's okay..." Olivia said sadly as she looked at Natalia sadly "It's just...WHY?"

"Why?" Natalia repeated in confusion "Why, what?"

"Why do you love me?" Olivia asked as if it was the most obvious question in the world "Why would you love somebody like me Natalia...I mean...You're good, you're honest, you're pure and I'm just Olivia Freakin' Spencer..."

"Hey" Natalia lifted herself up on her elbow so that she was looking down at Olivia and placed a single finger on the other woman's lips "Stop that...I just Love you Okay...I...Listen to me okay?" when Olivia nodded slowly Natalia continued quietly making sure that Olivia didn't look away from her intense gaze "If questioning would make us wise no eyes would ever gaze in eyes "She felt Olivia squeeze her hand seeking comfort she so obviously needed "If all our tale were told in speech no mouths would wander each to each" Natalia leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Olivia's soft lips before moving closer to her so that she was almost on top of her "Were spirits free from mortal mesh and love not bound in hearts of flesh, No aching breast would yearn to meet and find their ecstasy complete..." her fingers lightly traced the outline of Olivia's breast causing the other girl to take a sharp breath. Had Olivia not been in tears at that moment she would have teased Natalia and said something like 'I don't think that's what they meant'. Natalia moved her hand back up to Olivia's cheek and stoked it gently "For who is there that lives and knows the secret power by which he grows? Were knowledge all, what were our need to thrill and faint and sweetly bleed?" She leaned her forehead against Olivia's and made sure their gazes met before continuing earnestly "Then seek not, sweet, the "If" and "Why" I love you now until I die. For I must love because I live and life in me is what you give"

Olivia released a small almost inaudible sob before she leaned up and captured Natalia's lips with her own "I love you so Much Natalia!"

"Olivia..." Natalia said softly as she pulled away slightly "You have to believe that I love you...that I would never hurt you...You know that right? I could never love anyone like I love you..."

Olivia nodded slowly "I know...I'm sorry...I was just being an Idiot..."

"Don't apologise" Natalia responded as she gazed into Olivia's emotional green eyes "But don't ever doubt that I love you Okay?" she didn't give Olivia a chance to answer as she leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Olivia returned the kiss softly feeling all of the hurt and anguish wash away to be replaced with the feeling of Natalia's love for her.

"Night Liv" Natalia said quietly when she pulled away from the kiss and lay down next to Olivia, wrapping an arm tightly around her "I Love you"

Olivia pulled Natalia impossibly closer to her and smiled when she heard her words "I Love you too Nat..."

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

A soft exhale on the back of her neck caused Olivia to stir in her sleep. After a moment the tender press of lips to her jaw caused her eyes to flutter open sleepily.

"Mnm...'Talia?" she murmured quietly as she wiped at her eyes with her hand.

"I'm right here..." Natalia responded quietly her lips still grazing Olivia's jaw ever so slightly.

"Hey" Olivia whispered as she rolled over to face the other woman.

"Hi" Natalia smiled softly as she squeezed Olivia's hand softly.

"I thought that I was dreaming" Olivia spoke up as she shifted her gaze away from Natalia's awkwardly "That maybe, when I woke up you wouldn't be here...That I'd be alone again..."

"I'm Sorry..." Natalia said as her face crumbled into an expression of sadness "I'm sorry that I didn't realise..."

"Shh" Olivia interrupted her with a quick kiss which left Natalia momentarily speechless "It's Okay..."

Natalia remained silent as she smiled lovingly at Olivia and moved a hand to Olivia's cheek, caressing it gently. Olivia frowned as she suddenly recalled that they had been in this position before.

"_This kind of love?" Olivia asked softly lifting Olivia's hand to her cheek. _

_Natalia pulled away. _

"_You're not ready!" Olivia exclaimed covering her face with her hands. _

_Natalia reached up and pulled Olivia's hands away from her face and held them gently in her own as she gazed sadly at Olivia._

Olivia snapped back to the present and as she did her mind was thrown back into reality as the love filled haze Natalia had wrapped around her dissolved. She quickly pulled away from the dark haired beauty and jumped out of bed as if she'd been stung.

Natalia sat up and looked at her in confusion and hurt "What?" she asked "What did I do?"

"Nothing..." Olivia replied as she ran a hand haphazardly through her hair "But...shouldn't you be going? I mean you must have things to do or...or something..."

_Good one Spencer_ she thought to herself _throw the old defences back up...kick her out before she leaves, right?"_

"You're THROWING ME OUT?" Natalia asked incredulously as hurt shimmered in her soft dark eyes and her lower lip began to tremble. Olivia's heart broke at the sight in front of her and she stepped forward concluding that she'd rather hurt herself than have to see Natalia in the slightest bit of pain.

"No..." she said softly as she took a seat right next to Natalia "No, but...Natalia...What IS this? What changed?"

"What do you mean?" Natalia remarked in confusion pushing the covers off herself.

"I don't understand what changed since yesterday..." Olivia spoke refusing to look up into Natalia's eyes "What about Rafe, Frank, Emma...Your RELIGION?"

Natalia took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts before speaking up "Look at me Olivia..." Olivia looked up rather begrudgingly into Natalia's eyes before the younger girl continued "My religion...I already told you Olivia my religion is about LOVE..."

"But that's not what other people will say!" Olivia argued stubbornly "They'll say that it's WRONG and...and there'll be whispers and people talking about you. I don't want you to get hurt Natalia!"

Natalia moved forward slightly and took Olivia's hand, relived when the other women didn't flinch away from her touch "Well than they can whisper and talk Olivia because I LOVE YOU. They can't change how I feel or what I believe...God won't stop loving because I'm in love with you!" seeing that she was starting to get through to Olivia she continued steadily "Beloved, let us love one another, because love is of God; everyone who loves is begotten by God and knows God, Whoever is without love does not know God, for God is love." Her vision blurred with tears as she clutched both of Olivia's hands tightly "You can't leave me Olivia...if you do it'll hurt more than anything...I love you..."

"Hey..." Olivia said in alarm as she moved forward quickly and wrapped Natalia into a tight comforting hug "I'm Sorry Natalia...I won't leave you I swear..."

"You love me, right?" Natalia questioned quietly into her shoulder.

"I do" Olivia answered honestly as she pulled away to look into Natalia's eyes "I'm sorry..."

"Do you want to be with me?" Natalia asked cautiously, vulnerability audible in the question.

Olivia nodded without hesitation and Natalia smiled unreservedly as she leaned back against the headboard and held her arms open to Olivia "C'mere"

Olivia instantly moved into her embrace and leaned back against her "What about Rafe and Emma..." she winced "And Frank?"

"I think Emma will be the easy one to tell" Natalia replied thoughtfully as she breathed in Olivia's calming scent "And Rafe...Well...I'm not sure about him..."

"And Frank?" Olivia pressed.

Natalia bit her lip nervously "I don't know...I'll have to tell him...I don't think he's going to take it well..."

Olivia sighed and tightened her embrace on Natalia "That's what I'm worried about..."

"We'll get through it" Natalia stated surprising both Olivia and herself with her optimism "We'll get through it Together"

Olivia smiled up at Natalia "Sooo..." she said teasingly "Have you been reading a lot of those books? You seem to be throwing a lot of quotes at me all of a sudden..."

"Shut up" Natalia blushed as Olivia placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

After a minute or two Olivia broke the comfortable silence between them "Natalia?"

"Mmmhm?" Natalia mumbled.

"What are we now?" The older woman asked "To each other, I mean...Are we like...Dating?"

"Yeah" Natalia smiled as she looked into Olivia's eyes "I guess we are...If that's okay with you, that is..."

"Of course it is..." Olivia responded before she moved forward and captured Natalia's lips with her own. Natalia wrapped her arms tightly around Olivia happy to just be with her and pushed the thoughts of telling people to the back of her mind...for now...


End file.
